Video Camera
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: "Hey. What's up, Lambo? Using that again? You sure love making videos." It starts with Lambo taking a nice video of Tsuna, and everything goes downhill from there. Slight Lambo-centric at the end.


**I have taken the opportunity to write this. Before I study for exams.**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Hey. What's up, Lambo?"

Tsuna blinked as he saw Lambo approaching. He lowered his pen and his stiff posture relaxed. His hair was disheveled and there were dark bags under his eyes. He stood up from his seat and smiled at the boy. "Using that again? You sure love making videos."

He laughed and reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. "What do you plan to do with all of those, anyway?"

The boy answers, still with the camera focused on his big brother figure. "Nothing. I-pin and Fuuta are away and everyone's been too busy to play with me, so I'm kind of bored."

The brown-haired boss nods in agreement. "Yeah, everybody's been drowning in work." He pats the boy's head. "I'm sorry I couldn't play with you, but I promise I will once I finish everything."

"Che, stupid cow, stop bothering the Tenth. You know that there's a crisis right now and yet you try to disturb him." Lambo focuses the camera on Gokudera, who was standing at the side, holding a small stack of papers. Meanwhile, Tsuna paled even more, staring at his right-hand man's 'delivery'.

"Now, now, don't be grouchy, Hayato. Lambo's just twelve, you know? He's still a kid." Yamamoto commented while laughing. The silver-haired mafioso's eyes narrowed, and his frown turned into a nasty scowl. "That doesn't mean that he can disturb the Tenth whenever he pleases! And don't address me so casually, you baseball-idiot!"

The Rain guardian's smile dimmed a little, but he simply placed a hand on the Storm's shoulder. "We're all tired, you know. Relax a little while we're here."

"He's right, Hayato-kun. The mansion is our home. We should enjoy ourselves." Yet contrary to his statement, their boss sat down on his desk and continued to sign more documents. "Lambo, why not go to the kitchen for now? I'm sure signora Leonor would happily make some parfait for you." Lambo cheers.

The warm, homey atmosphere was shattered when an explosion resounded from outside.

"IT'S GOOD YOU'RE NOT GETTING RUSTY, HIBARI!"

Tsuna raised a hand and gently massaged his temple. "Ah, more damages… more paperwork. Why, onii-san, why?" He grumbled bitterly. Yamamoto only stood by his side and smiled sympathetically. It was good to know that his senpai was as energetic as usual, but he really didn't have to cause so much damage.

"That dumb lawn-head…! What the hell did he do now?" Gokudera placed down the stack of papers on the desk before fishing out a couple of dynamites from his suit and rushing towards the door, ready to bolt down to the yard where Ryohei's voice came from.

However, at the moment he was at the door, they heard a faint buzz becoming louder and louder. They all looked sideways, trying to locate the source of the sound.

"EEEEEX—"

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto blinked. "What is that?" The mafia boss inquired.

"—TREEEEEME!"

Something crashed on the wall from outside at top speed, sending debris, dust, and papers flying in all directions. The mysterious projectile rolled and tumbled until it hit the bookshelf, which collapsed on it. When the dust cleared, Tsuna gaped at the sight. It was a beaten-up Ryohei, who stood up as if nothing happened to him. There were a few blood stains on his white polo shirt and some cuts on his arms and face. All in all, it looked as if he just came out from a war.

Judging from what they heard a while ago (something about Hibari), the whole war-thing was entirely plausible.

"O-ONII-SAN!" The brunet screeched. "W-W-What— but I— Huh? How d— I don't even—" He babbled incoherently, trying to figure out just how the hell did Ryohei shot up from the yard to his office wall, which was on the _third floor_. The boxer raised his fists in the air and belowed. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, HIBARI?!"

Gokudera hastily walked up to Ryohei and seized him by the collar. "What the hell, you idiot! Do you have any idea how much would the repairs cost?" Hyprocritical of him. "And all of the Tenth's hard work is ruined! This is all your fault!" He gestured at the mess that was Tsuna's office.

"What did you say, octopus-head?! A real man never turns!"

"What in the actual fuck does that have to do with you flying and crashing to the wall? Idiot!"

"Hayato, Senpai, calm down." Yamamoto tried to mediate, to no avail. The two loudmouths continued to argue, immediately forgetting their surroundings. Tsuna was kneeling on the floor, grumbling and cursing his office's fate. Reborn was surely going to kill him if the mess is not cleaned up, and he had to reorganize his documents.

"Kyu?"

They all stopped and stared at the cute floating purple hedgehog which entered from the Ryohei-shaped hole on the wall. Behind the box animal, several similar spiky purple spheres were stationed. In a few seconds, Hibari had climbed to Tsuna's office via hedgehog express. The black-haired man had his trusty tonfas held out, ready to beat the pulp out of them. He had a murderous expression on his face.

"For disturbing the peace and causing private property damage, I'll bite you to death." He lunged at them, ready to kill.

Ryohei broke away from Gokudera and cracked his fists. "Bring it on, Hibari! Do your worst!" He yelled, partnered with some sort of battle cry. The silver-haired man joined the fray, tick marks appearing on his forehead. "You two, stop interrupting Tenth's work!" A couple of mini bombs were thrown and more explosions of occured.

They never noticed Tsuna's face darkening by the passing second. He silently approached them, Sky flames erupting from his hands and forehead. Without saying anything, he flew outside of his office, making a Tsuna-shaped hole next to Ryohei's. The next thing they all heard was:

"X-Burner, Hyper Explosion!"

A barrage of intense Sky flames attacked them and the entire office, along with the rest of the hallway, was decimated.

"I've had enough of your fights!"

"I'm so sick of paperwork!"

"If I'm going to pay for everything, at least I'm paying for my own damages!"

Tsuna continued to fire X-burners everywhere, complaining about the paperwork and their trigger-happy destructive tendencies. His Guardians, including Hibari, took cover from their boss's bouts of rage.

After a couple of hours, wrecking half of the mansion and the entire yard, Tsuna finally calmed down and landed on the ground. The rest were either passed out or were already sent to the infirmary. Even Mukuro, who joined midway in the chaos, was not exempted from the brunet's wrath. He said something about not wanting to feel left out.

He noticed a small rustling from the bushes where a dirty and dusty Lambo (but remained in one piece) came out. He then saw the boy holding his video camera after everything that happened.

"…Lambo, why are you still pointing that at me?"

Lambo's cheeky grin answered everything.

"…so, you just got that all on video?!"

"I-pin, Fuuta, Kyoko-nee, and Haru-nee would definitely love this!" The boy, sensing something bad would happen to him in the short-term, ran for his life. Tsuna instantly gave chase.

"Gahhh, Lambo, you brat!" He shouted. "ERASE IT, NOW!"

* * *

There was static.

"…"

The sounds of whirring echoed in the room.

"_Hey. What's up, Lambo?_"

Tsuna blinked as he saw Lambo approaching. He lowered his pen and his stiff posture relaxed. His hair was disheveled and there were dark bags under his eyes. He stood up from his seat and smiled at the boy. "_Using that again? You sure love making videos._"

He laughed and reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. "_What do you plan to do with all of those, anyway?_"

Twenty-five year-old Lambo Bovino-Sawada stared at his older brother figure's face on the screen, eyes filled with nostalgia and longing for the old days. He sat on the chair, saying nothing, watching the events from a distant past with a solemn atmosphere.

The door behind him opened with a bang while Millefiore soldiers filled the confines of his small apartment. He did not budge an inch, remaining focused on the scene in the screen. They said more about finally finding him at last, though he did not pay attention. He didn't even bother to move when cold steel was pressed onto the back of his head.

Lambo wordlessly reached out for the remote, rewinding the video again.

"_Hey. What's up, Lambo?_"

A shot echoed from the room.

* * *

**Yeah, it's just me being depressing again. Just wanted to share this with you guys.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
